Jennette McCurdy
' Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy'[6] (born Friday, June 26th, 1992) is an American actress and singer-songwriter. She currently stars as Sam Puckett in the popular Nickelodeon TV show, iCarly. She has also guest starred in a number of other television series, including Malcolm in the Middle, Zoey 101, Will and Grace, Strong Medicine, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, CSI, True Jackson: VP, and''Victorious.'' Trivia *ennette is working on a new movie with iCarly co-star Noah Munck and other Nickelodeon stars Ariana Grande, Chris O'neal, Noah Crawford, and Ciara Bravo [22] **This is second time, McCurdy has worked with an iCarly co-star for a movie. The first was Jerry Trainor for''Best Player'' **The movie will be title "Swindle" [23] *Jennette will co-star in an iCarly spin-off Sam & Cat along with Ariana Grande. It is also created by Dan Schneider[24] *Jennette and Nathan Kress were both mentioned as a clue in the quizzical game show Jeopardy!. The clue was Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress, and the answer was "What is iCarly?" [25] *Jennette did a new interview with "How To Rock" sharing details about her music and new show [26] **About her new show she says, "Dan Schneider, the executive producer and writer on Victorious, iCarly, etc., is creating this show for me and we’re taping the pilot in a few weeks. I’m so excited for it. I know one more cast member who I can’t say anything about yet, but it’s so exciting for me because I’m really good friends with this person." **About her music career she says, "I recently left record label Capitol Nashville because it was getting too difficult to travel to have to make my record and publicize my record. I was spending so much time in Nashville but also working on the show in LA. I didn’t think it was fair to anybody to do that. I felt like I needed to figure out where I needed to be and just stick to that. I definitely hope that music comes into my life in the future in some ways. So I guess its just a matter of finding if there’s a label that will be a good fit for me and a genre that will be the perfect fit for me. I want to make sure my feet are firmly planted before I take the next the step. But yeah, I definitely love making music and I’ll post covers and stuff in the meantime. *Jennette has a new Tumblr "PoshMob" [27] *Jennette wears a 32c cup size usually of the Victoria's Secret brand [28] *Jennette brushes her teeth four times a day. [29] *According to a tweet by Dan, Jennette can now legally drive as of September 19, 2011 *Nicknames for her are: Net Net, Nettie, Jennette is Mormon [30] *Jennette prefers Harry Potter to Twilight. Her favorite characters are Ron Weasley and the Weasley twins. *Her favorite Harry Potter book was "The Half-Blood Prince," but it was her least favorite of movies. *Her worst fears are the ocean and sharks. *Her favorite ice cream flavor is Cookies 'N Cream. *Dan Schneider said she is the complete opposite of Sam and much like Melanie, being "sweet, girly,classy, funny, and even shy at times." *She treats Nathan Kress like a brother (2010 KCAs interview). *She is of Swedish, Irish, French, Italian and Dutch descent. [3] *She loves Ugly Dolls and she received one Big giant Ugly Doll for her 18th birthday. *Jennette was in the hospital for a high fever during the shooting week for the season 3 episode of iCarly, iWon't Cancel The Show, so she does not appear. *As of early 2010, Jennette's mother's breast cancer returned.[31] *She says that if she has a notebook and pen, she could sit down for hours, writing stories and drawing pictures. *She now lives in an apartment in Los Angeles.[31] *Her favorite month is December. *Her favorite books as a child were "Stan the Hot Dog Man," "Dr. Seuss," "Honeybunnyfunnybunny," "Bernstein Bears," and "Little Golden Books." *Her favorite chips are Baked Southwest Lays. *Her philosophy in life is: "Excuses. Don't make 'em. Don't take 'em." *Her favorite superhero is Batman. *She played a minor role on an episode of 'Malcom in the Middle' as Daisy, a female version of Dewey. *Her favorite flavor of M&M candy is blue. [32] [33] *Her real speaking voice is between Sam's and Melanie's.[34] *Dan mentioned in his iReunite with Missy Fun Facts that Jennette is (maybe) 95 pounds.[35] *Jennette thinks Seddie is funny (Jennette McCurdy answers questionsSept. 8th 2008) *Her hidden talent is figure skating. *In one of her live streams, she accidentally made Ariana Grande's phone number public. *Her mom, Debra, filmed iCarly winning for 'Favorite TV Show' on the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards (Apr. 2, 2011) winning moments, and also starting at 0:13 the subsequent announcement in her winning personally for 'Favorite (Funniest) TV Sidekick', and Jennette posted it on YouTube. Jennette gave a 15-sec. speech, heard between 1:05 and 1:20. *NICK Press release on the show, her win, and other winners on the 2011 KCA show.[36] *One of her Penny Tees auctioned (on-line) is from her wearing it on iWas a Pageant Girl. The auction ends May 31, at 8pm EDT[37] *She and Victorious star Victoria Justice appeared on an interview May 10, on KTLA-5 (Los Angeles) promoting the May 14, Stars for the Kids fundraiser for St. Jude's Chidren's Research Hospital (cancer research).[38] *She, along with the other cast members of both iCarly and Victorious, celebrated Miranda's 18th birthday inMemphis.[39] *She, and the other casts of iCarly and Victorious visited Graceland with Jennette, Miranda, and Ariana threw out first pitches to the Memphis Redbirds, the AAA-level team for the major league St. Louis Cardinals.[40] *A Question-and-Answer session on May 17, 2011, from JustJennette.com.[41] *She had to cancel her upcoming appearance at the MayFest Memorial Day Weekend that was going to take place on May 28th, in Myrtle Beach, SC due to a personal emergency.[42] *She seems interested in Andrew Garfield (now 27), after his break-up with a gf.[43] *She once believed Memorial Day was Oreo Day.[44] *She was interviewed by the Orange County O.C. Register, about the iParty with Victorious episode on getting together with their cast. Jennette said, "...everyone from 'Victorious' has such a huge personality – I think everyone from the 'iCarly' cast is much more subdued." Noah Munck ("Gibby") is also an O.C. native.[45] *She revealed that she is struggling with the revival of her mom's cancer.[7] *She canceled her scheduled July 4th (2011) performance at the Auto Club Speedway in Fontana, California so she could spend more time with her mom. [46] *A fan tweeted her mom Debra's birthday is July 17.[47] *During the Behind the Scenes promo for iLost My Mind, she confirmed that she will be kissing Nathan a lot for iCarly episodes. *Jennette's Top 5 favorite episodes of iCarly are iPie, iTwins, iThink They Kissed, iWas a Pageant Girl, and iGo to Japan. [51] **iPie: "There wasn't an A, B, and C story going on in this episode. One story the entire time, which meant the whole cast was in lots of scenes together. The script was great and each cast member had moments to shine." **iTwins: "Playing two characters in one episode was extremely fun but also challenging. It was a thrill. To this day, kids ask where my twin is - if they believed it, then I did my job!" **iThink They Kissed: "The dentist-chair scene was one of my favorites in the show's entire run. That scene is the primary reason this is one of my favorites. Also, good character development in the episode." **iWas a Pageant Girl: "The tap dance routine was great fun to learn and perform, plus we learned some interesting things about Sam's past. I love those revealing episodes because they lend more insight and depth to a character." **iGo to Japan: "Was such a fun episode. There were lots of stunts, funny bits, and special character moments. Plus, the outside scenes were really rainy and cold, so between takes we had chicken noodle soup and bundled up in blankets - a true bonding experience!" *Her YouTube channel is mebejennette. *Jennette's official UStream channel is Stuck Being Jennette [52][53] *One of her favorite food is Grilled Cheese [54]